izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Funny texting mishaps
.Ok ya i was mainly board,waiting for skool to start,inspired by Gia and Tak helped out so...Enjoy :D _______________________________________________________________________________________________ First text:Zlim to Megumi Zlim:Hey,Megumi? Megumi: Yeah? Zlim:Halloween is coming up soon. Megumi: It definitely is! This year is gonna be fun. Zlim:Thanx Zlim:Im not sure if imma do any tricks Megumi: No problem. Just make sure he doesn't figure out ANYTHING before Halloween. Zlim:No prob,he won't know a thing Megumi: Unless someone is stalking our conversation Zlim:Hm.....don't think so Saki: There's not. Zlim:O_O Saki: What? Zlim:STALKER Saki: If Megumi's here, then of course I'll be here. Zlim:Even in texting you two aren't ever far apart >_< Second Text:Italy to Milz Italy: Ciao, Milz! Milz:Heyo,Italy. Italy:What's up? Milz:Nothin much Italy:I got away from that demon child... Milz:Thas great! Italy:She's SCARY when she's mad... Milz:I can see... Italy: Her contact name is That Awesome Sexy Protecter Chic. Italy: WAIT Milz:Hm? Italy: You were the last person I wanted to see that. Italy: That was supposed to go to Romano. Milz:Wait...thats my contact name? Italy: gtg Japan wants me to go to the onsen with him bye Next text:Maple to Sig ''' Maple: Heyo, Siggi-o. Sig:Hm?um...hi? Maple: Heyy...um, I just want you to know that I'm going after Caramelets...tomorrow... Maple: Eh... *Carameleta Sig:O_O WHAT!? YOU'D BETTER NOT HURT MY SISTER! Maple: You don't even know who I am. Sig:-_- the only one that would hurt my 4 year old sister would be Maple Maple: And Zanten. Have you forgotten? Sig:Good point Maple: IMMA KILL THAT STUPID ANNOYING SISTER OF YOURS! Sig:WHAT?! SHE"S ONLY 4! Maple: Yeah, well, her life was meant to be short. Sig:well...you can't hurt her anywayz Maple: Why not? You were gay enough to spend a whole weekend in a shoelocker full of knives. Sig:Shaddup,and she's with Tayree Maple: You're still gay. Anyway, I gtg there's a stripper running around in my backyard, I'm gonna go chase him off... Sig:O_O '''Next text:Jun to Ven Jun: ugh, what is this. Ven:Hm? Jun:I don't know who this is, TELL ME NOW, HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER! Ven:O_O You texted me! Jun:I did? Ven:Yes,you did Jun:oh O///O sorry i have a bad memory Ven:Its ok Jun: ya, just go forward it Ven:Kk Next Text:Rex to Jun Rex:Ello Jun:Hallo Rex:Wazzup? Jun:Nothing,just baking with GIR,Wazzup with u? Rex:Nothin much,im flying with my pet hawk,Hunter. Jun: oh, not safe to text and fly :P Rex:Im watching where im going,oh cool we're flying over your house now :P Jun: ah, its pretty easy to notice isn't it Rex:Mhm,it is Jun: ya, it kinda sticks out. poor neighbors, probably here everything GIR says XD Zlim to Zim Zlim:Heyo Uncle Zim :) Zim:Why must you call me one of those Uncle-creatures? Zlim:Cuz Zim:Cuz what? Zlim:Cuz I think of you as family :3 Zim:....Hm.... Zlim:What? Zim:Nothing Zlim:Ok....PASTA!!! Zim:NONONONO!!! Zlim:XDDDD Next Text:Idas to Drace Idas:I love you ;) Drace:O_O WHAT?! Idas:Eh....that was suposed to go to Ecard... Drace:XDDD Next Text:Milz to Dib Milz:Heyo Dad :) Dib:Huh Dad? Im not your dad.... Milz:Huh? Dib:Um....look at who your texting Milz:DARNIT!!! Dib:XDDDDD Next Text: Italy to Zlim Italy: Ciao! Zlim:Ello Italy:What's up? Zlim:Nothin much. Italy:Soooooo... Italy:Wanna go to the onsen with me? Zlim:Huh? Zlim:A whata now? Italy:You wanna come have some fun at the onsen? Italy:The hot springs! Zlim:Um....you do know who your texting right? Italy:Milz Zlim:Nope,this is Zlim Zlim:You texted the wrong person Italy:See ya later bye Next Text:Megumi to Rex Megumi: Hey, cutie. ;) Rex:Huh? Megumi: Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh, I did't think I'd be the first person you'd think would talk like that... Rex:Um..... Megumi: So, what's up sweetie? Rex:Eh.....Megumi? Megumi: What's wrong, sweetheart? Rex:Look at who your texting Megumi: I'm gonna go through my spellbook to find a mind wipe... Rex:XDDD Megumi: I'M SERIOUS Kint to Zlim: Kint:You should pick up. Kint:And talk to me Kint:Cuz you know you want to. Kint:Cuz im awesomer than sleep. Kint:Ya know.I hope the buzzer on you phone is ringing so loud it wakes you up. Zlim:Omg leave me alone Kint:Successe ______________________________________________________________________________________________ That's all for now,so Zeel,Out! XDDDD Category:Invader Zeel's Pages Category:Funny Category:Random Category:Other Category:Texting Fails Category:Invader Zeel